Untitled
by AngelKisses15
Summary: veronica discovers who her father is
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction: Untitled (Part 1 /2) PG

Author: Sue15

Characters: LoVe, Veronica/Duncan

Spoilers: All Speculation, may have 1 or 2 spoilers, Future 1:22

Words: 567

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Veronica Mars. All is owned by Rob Thomas, UPN, etc..

Chapter 1

When Keith had told her he had done a DNA test part of her was relieved that she was finally going to find out who her father really is.

"Dad, even if your not my father, I will still love you the same." Veronica said as she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"Thank you, hunny."

Keith started opening the letter. Veronica sat patiently next to him waiting. Keith pulled the letter out of the envelope. He scanned it and stared with no expression. He finally looked up at her.

"Hunny," he said as a smiled formed on his face "Who's your daddy?"

She knew right then who her dad was. She had a smile bigger then her dads and threw her arms around his neck.

'All I need know is to tell Duncan so he knows he didn't sleep with his sister.' Veronica thought to herself. The next day at school is when she planned on telling him.

The next day at school the search began. He was harder to find then she thought. After Logan's birthday, Meg had broken up with him and he was avoiding Logan and Veronica. At lunch was the only time she ever saw him anymore.

Duncan still sat at the 09er tabled but Logan sat with Veronica and Wallace now. Veronica was trying to think of a reason to leave so she can talk to Duncan. Her time had come. She saw Duncan get up and heading back into the school.

"Logan, I'm sorry but I needed to do some work on the newspaper today so I'm going to have to go. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just call me when you're done." Logan gave her a kiss.

Veronica got up and started following Duncan. She followed him into the newspaper classroom. He must have had work to do. Veronica walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Duncan can we talk?" Duncan didn't even acknowledge Veronicas presents. "Duncan, c'mon please talk to me."

"Okay, talk to you about what? That we slept together or that you're dating my bestfriend."

Veronica took out the letter that her father received the day before.

"Read this." She handed him the letter. She watched as he skimmed over it. "My dad sent in my DNA and his a couple weeks ago. He wanted to see if he was my father and yesterday we received this letter."

"So were not brother and sister?"

"Nope, doesn't that lighten the load on our shoulders. At least we know we didn't sleep with our sibling." She said with a smile.

"Oh, yes. So my mom lied to me? And I didn't have to break up with you."

"Well you mom didn't lie to you. My mom wasn't even sure, but about the break up. I don't know."

"All I know is that I shouldn't have broken up with you. Especially because I'm still in love with you."

He looked into her eyes. He started walking towards her. He cupped her face with his hand and pulled closer to her. Before Veronica knew it, his lips were on hers. It was a kiss she knew well. A kiss she has missed, but she couldn't. She pulled away from him to put distance in between them. She started walking towards the door before Duncan can stop her but someone was already at the door.

"Logan!"

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction: Untitled (Part 2 /2) PG

Author: Sue15

Characters: LoVe, Veronica/Duncan

Spoilers: All Speculation, may have 1 or 2 spoilers, Future 1:22

Words: 553

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Veronica Mars. All is owned by Rob Thomas, UPN, etc..

Chapter 2

"So is this the work you need to do? Was to come and make out with your ex." Logan asked with hurt in his voice.

"No, it's not like that Logan. I had to tell Duncan something and-"

"you kissed him." Logan interrupted and then walked out.

"Duncan we are not together anymore. I'm with Logan know and I'm falling for him. I have to go." Veronica ran out leaving Duncan alone. She ran towards the parking lot towards Logan's car.

She saw Logan sitting in the front seat. She ran faster so she can get there before he leaves. She got into the passenger seat.

"Get out." Logan told her

"I'm not leaving until I explain."

"Okay, explain. Are you getting back together with him or is it a secret affair."

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. The only reason why I was there was to tell him something. Something that is life changing."

"What's so life changing you couldn't tell him with other people around."

"Are you sure you want to know?" he nodded his head. "Well my mom and his dad use to date in high school. About 18 years ago they were having an affair. Celeste, my mom and his dad thought I was the product of their affair."

"Wait, are you saying you and Duncan are brother and sister?"

"That's why I needed to talk to him. My dad had a DNA test to see if he was my father and… it turned out that he was my father. So I had to tell Duncan we weren't related."

"Wait so now he wants you back. Is that why he broke up with you? Is that why I found him choking his dad?"

"Yes."

"But he slept with you after he broke up with you."

"He was also wasted on GHB."

"So are you going back to him. Since he's still clearly in love with you and your not related."

"He may be in love with me but I don't love him anymore." She kissed Logan, then pulled away. She was 2 inches from his face as she stared into his eyes. "I'm in love with you."

She stared in his eyes for a couple seconds. She tried to read his reaction but she couldn't. Then he finally spoke.

"You know when Lilly died I thought I would never find love again, but I have found it. I love you to." He kissed her again.

"Just remember who said it first." She laughed. He kissed her again and leaned his forehead on hers and stared her in the eyes.

"Let's get out of here."

"Okay."

When Veronica had left him in the journalism room he didn't know what to do. So he decided to follow her and explain. He saw her run to Logan's car and get in.

He stood behind a car and just watched the two of them talk. Veronica looked like she was telling Logan about how they were potentially brother and sister. The next thing he knew it they were making up. That's when he knew that he had lost her forever.

He watched as his best friend and the love of his life drive off and left him in the dust. They were moving on from the past leaving him behind.


End file.
